Grand Theft Auto: Rise of Baldizzi
by The Lokster
Summary: Story about a man who lived the criminal life until it all came crashing down. He thought his life was over but was given a surprised second chance. Now watch as he takes this opportunity to rise to power. Rated M for Violence, Strong Language, Drug Use.


**

* * *

****- Chapter One: The Loss of a Life -

* * *

**

**"Get down right now!" **A tall man, looking as italian as one could get said. He had short hair and wore a leather jacket and blue jeans. It was another typical day out. He, and his two friends Joey DeCavalcante, and Frank Bruno were pulling a convenience store robbery. Each man was wielding a specific weapon. Joey had a desert eagle in his right hand and he is concentrating it on one of the customers, Frank on the other hand is weilding the semi automatic sub-machine gun called the mac ten, The man in charge Rocco Baldizzi. A twenty four year old tough guy from the mean streets of Portland. This was where he lived, and eventually planned on dying. **"Rocco man, tell that fuck to hurry up or were screwed."** Said Frank, the oldest and definately the most foolish one. **"Alright man. empty the register!"** He said while focusing the spas twelve shotgun on the mans abdomen. The gun was definately a symbol for Rocco. The gun like Rocco was a quick reliable weapon. It also packed a hell of a punch, just like Rocco.

Out of nowhere the clerk quickly flicked a switch under the counter. Rocco grew infuriated and pumped his bull of a shotgun. **"Burn in hell!" **The now crazed italian pulled the trigger and released a huge single shot into the chest of the now dead cashier. It hurled him backwards and into the rack of cigarettes and candy. **"Shit, we gotta go. The cops will be here any fucking second!"** Murmered Joey who ran over to the front door and kicked it open. He was then followed by Frank and Rocco. Some how, a few squad cars pulled up just in time to catch the trio. Immediately Rocco dropped his gun and put his hands high in the air. **"I ain't going to jail!"** shouted Frank who started releasing a spray of bullets onto the LCPD police cars. So the cops had no choice but to fire back. Rocco's best friends were now lying on the ground riddeled with bullets. The jig was up. Within a half an hour, Rocco was taken into custody, and was taken into the booking process for the charges of first degree murder. It now seemed evident that Rocco's life was taken. He couldn't do anything but pray for some sort of miracle, and we all know that they aren't given to murderers. There would be no more money, no more women. Just a cellmate likely named 'Big Bubba' and on rape charges.

**

* * *

****- Chapter One and a Half: A new life? -

* * *

**

Just three months after the robbery, I already went through a speedy trial and was convicted of everything I was tried for. I was to serve a life sentence in prison with no possibility of parole. The same with my cellmate. He was a handsome man who at first I thought could be my first real friend inside of this place. Sadly for me, he didn't talk much. From what I had heard, He was a mute. But what really hurt was that he was going to be transferred on the same exact day as me. We were going to be cell mates in Liberty City Penitentiary. **"Time to go."** A hick of a guard said. I have give him an extremely dirty look as he escorted me to the armored vehicle I and a few other men were being transferred in. I eventually fell asleep on the way there. The next thing I remember is being awaken by a loud explosion. I woke up without handcuffs on and I saw my once designated cell mate driving off in a kuruma. I quickly got off of my feet and started to run down the entrance of the once operational bridge. I was speechless and I paused for a moment to recollect myself. Once I had gained my stamina back I began to run again. This time toward little china where my friend Vinny Capesso was living. Just another one of my former partners in crime. Once I had reached the house I banged on the door and waited for a second until the door had opened revealing a shocked Vinny. **"Rocco, holy shit!" **He said with an extremely shocked look on his face.

**"Shit man, get in here!"** He moved out of the way for me and pointed me towards the direction of his couch. I then took a seat and just wanted to lie there forever. **"What the hell man! I thought you were going down for murder?" **Asked Vinny still with the shocked look on his face. **"I don't know man! I was getting transported and I fell asleep when I woke up and I was lying face down with out my handcuffs on."** I replied and thought about how they would have a manhunt for the people missing. **"Shit, I need to lay low. I need to burn these clothes and get some new ones. I have to stay here for now. Until the heat dies down."** I said. **"Sure man, follow me and get some new clothes. Your one lucky mother fucker."** He said as I sat there and reflected. God damn how lucky I was. I just got a fucking brand new life. Hopefully I'll get to use it correctly this time around!


End file.
